Fifty Shades of Destiny
by 50ShadesAlive
Summary: Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there is a tomorrow. Maybe for you there is one thousand tomorrows, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around in it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waste it. However, for some of us there is only today. And the truth is, you never really know.
1. Prologue

_"Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there is a tomorrow. Maybe for you there is one thousand tomorrows, or three thousands, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around in it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waste it. However, for some of us there is only today. And the truth is, you never really know."_

* * *

**Prologue**

They say that just before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. To be honest I'd always thought the whole final moment mental life-scan thing sounded pretty awful. Some things are better left buried and forgotten. Maybe you could say you can think about possibilities. There are so many what-ifs that even your mind can't cope with all of them. Maybe I could have loved more or laughed more. Maybe I could have told my parents I loved them or just hugged them more. Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't. But that's not up to me anymore. In this case, not even my master of the universe would be able to change things.

I remember the fear, the lights, the sounds, the scream, the glass, and the dreadful moment. Maybe my choices weren't the best ones but I did what I had to do. My mind is clean and peaceful. My heart is heavy but happy that I followed it. You can't change what is done but some of your choices can change lives even if you are not aware of it.

I remember Christian screaming my name but I couldn't bring myself to answer. His despair was obvious but I couldn't comfort him. Not when I was comforting myself. It sounds selfish but I didn't have choice, did I?

If only I could tell him everything I wanted. I wanted to tell him I love him, that I will never leave him and that I will be always here for him.

Maybe, just maybe, now I'll have peace. Just maybe, I could start all over and be happy again, be free, be my own master of the universe but in fact I wouldn't. I wouldn't change anything.

But I am starting to lose myself, lose my mind and lose you. So maybe we should start several months back. When it all began and when it all changed, even if I didn't knew. Yet. But remember, your life can change in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** As requested, I will clarify some points. This is NOT a cheating story. The chapter one is set after their honeymoon so they are a couple and they are married, she is not his sub and nothing after that point happened (i.e. Mia's kidnapping and Ana's pregnancy). Therefore, if you have more questions please write a review telling me your point and, if it is a plausible doubt, it will be answered on the author's note of the next chapter. I will not answer questions that may ruin the plot. And, this is only the first chapter so please don't give up on my story yet. Sorry if there is any grammar mistake. Kind regards, 50ShadesAlive._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Some months ago_

I wake up with the light coming from the big windows. I open my eyes and slowly yawn. Yeah, I remember now. Reality. I wish I could go back some weeks ago and start it all over again. The sun on my skin, the laugh, the fun and my dearly husband all mine in a boat. Oh already miss it. However, now we are back at his ivory tower and he has an empire to control. And I… Well I have to get back to work at SIP even with Christian saying that I don't have to.

My megalomaniac.

I slowly turn around and there he is. Still asleep, face only inches from mine. His hair is a mess, his mouth a little bit open and one of his hands over my hips. _He is so handsome. I'm a lucky bastard._ I think and laugh quietly. I love watching him sleep, even if it's only in rare moments because he naturally sleeps less than me but when he is asleep he looks so peaceful, so calm. He doesn't even look like my fifty shades.

I gently kiss his nose and slowly his grey eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He says with his sexy sleepy voice.

I run my hands through his hair and he closes his eyes in appreciation.

"Good morning, Christian. Do we really need to get back to reality? Can't we just... I don't know... run away for some more weeks, months or years?" I say while hugging him and hiding my face on his neck.

He looks at the ceiling thoughtful for a while and then meet my eyes again.

"Unfortunately, no, we can't. I thought you wanted to get back to work. Actually I was the one that saw you working on our honeymoon."

"Did you see that?" I say feeling suddenly guilty. I did my best to do that without him seeing it but obviously I can't hide anything from him.

"I did and I need to say that it was pretty sexy seeing you only wearing my shirt with the reading glasses on the point of your nose while you were reading that manuscripts." He laughs and tickles me. Christian in a good mood. How I love it.

"Christian! Stop!" I scream while he is on top of me tickling me merciless.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Ple-as-e gor-geous husband! Can you please stop tickling me? I can't breathe!" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah. That's better, Ms Grey." He kisses my forehead and get up from the bed. "Time to get ready or we will both be late."

"I like it when you delay me." I say with my best sexy voice and bit my lip.

"I'm not kidding. Out of bed now or your boss will be really pissed off and I heard that he is crazy to get his hands back to work."

"This sounds interesting" I say never going out of the character.

He just roll his eyes and laugh. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Ok, boss. I'm going to get ready and you can keep these hands to yourself for the rest of the day." I pout and slowly get out of bed. "Happy?"

I notice his eyes taking in my naked body and he gives me an amused smile. "You have no idea."

I roll my eyes and throw my panties that are on the floor on his face. "Pervert."

"I can't argue with that." He smiles and enters the bathroom taking my panties with him.

Thirty minutes and I am ready to go wearing my white dress, black high heels and my favorite red lipstick. I need to look nice, don't I? I need to try to reach the Mr Perfect that is now my husband and this is not an easy task.

I walk to the kitchen and notice that Christian is already wearing his suit and is sitting on the counter eating waffles. He looks at me and instantly his eyes darken and his mouth open.

"Are you going out looking like this?" He point at my clothes with his fork.

"Didn't you like it?" My self-confidence is suddenly vanished. I thought he would like.

My inner goddess take of her high heels and throw herself on the couch in sign of surrender.

Christian must have seen the look on my face because he stands up and walks towards me.

"No! No! I didn't mean like that. I mean - you are gorgeous! I just don't want other guys desiring my wife. You are mine, Ana. Forever." He says while kissing my wedding ring.

"Yours. Forever. However, you have to let me use my clothes. I'm keeping it."

"Ok. I will let this one pass but if anyone disturbs you, talk to Sawyer or call me."

I wheeze and look annoyed at him.

"Christian. I will be fine. Just please… Stop worrying."

"I will try." He turns and give a quick look at Taylor that just nods back. "Are you ready to go? Did you already eat your breakfast?" Says he looking at me again.

"Yes and yes, Mr Grey." I say rolling my eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Don't roll your eyes or you will have a long meeting with your boss this morning and I can assure that he has some special tasks for you." He whisper on my ear and I feel like if his whisper had travelled down my body.

I take a deep breath and take control of my body again. Christian is already walking to Taylor to say that we will be off in 5 minutes. Maybe reality isn't as bad as I thought. May be life now will be different. Peaceful. Perfect. Everything that I ever dreamed of.


End file.
